


A marriage between darkness and light

by karen87



Series: A marriage between darkness and light [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen87/pseuds/karen87
Summary: For years they have waited. And now it's going to happen! Our favourite heroes Nico di Angelo and Will Soloace are finally getting married!





	1. The engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave comment after you read one of my chapters.  
> Just like any other writter I can use all the feedback I can get.  
> Thank you!

It's seven years after the Gaean war and Nico and Will now life happily together in their house in New Rome. During this years the world has been at peace. Will works in New Rome's hospital as a doctor and Nico has picked up his role as the ambassador of Pluto and is now responsible for the burial rites.

During the past seven years Nico has changed a lot. He is no longer that dark and lonely teenage boy anymore. He is now a 21 year old young adult man. He still has his darkness but it's stable now since he has learned to control it. He is no longer in danger of fading. Now he has found something to life for. He is now more at balance and in peace with himself than he has ever been before. Over the years he has grown a lot. But he still is a few inches shorter than will. This to Nico's chagrin and Will's joy!

He is still lithe and slender build but he has developed a lot of muscles and he has developed an healthy appetite.

There is only one thing that hasn't changed. He still wears the same outfit and his favourite aviator jacket. Only a few sizes bigger.

Many things has changed during the past seven years. Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason are now married. Hazel and Frank are now living together and they have already started to make plans for their wedding.

Although Nico is happy with his life he still has the feeling that something is missing. He only doesn't know what it is.

But that's about to change forever!

It's a warm summer evening in the beginning of August. Will and Nico are celebrating their anniversary with a picnic in the garden of the temple of Bacchus. Will is dressed in his favourite Bermuda short , Hawaiian t'shirt and to complete his outfit, his never missing flip flops. They are eating a delicious Italian meal and drinking wine.

"Is it really been seven years ago that we first touched each other on Half-Blood Hill?" Will asks.

Nico nods. "Yes, time flies when you're having fun!"

"Yes, but still. So much has changed." Will sighs.

Nico looks at him worriedly. "Is there anything wrong? You're so quiet tonight. That's nothing for you!"

Will shakes his head. "No, I'm fine. Anyway , would you like to go with me to the beach after we finished diner? I want to walk with you across the seashore while we watching the sun set." He says with dreamy eyes.

"Sure. I can't see why not." Nico replies.

One hour later they are strolling across the seashore while the sun has started to set. Will is still too quiet too Nico's taste.

"Will are you not well? We can go back if you want?" He asks worriedly.

Will shakes his head. "No, don't worry I'm alright. But there is something I want to ask you." He replies.

Nico nods. "Go ahead. You know you can ask me everything you want".

"Nico, we are already together for seven years and I have to say that I can't imagine a life without you." He starts.

"My neither." Nico replies.

Will sighs deeply. "I think that it's time to get to point." At that moment he falls on one knee at Nico's feet.

"Nico di Angelo, will you marry me and make me the happiest demigod that has ever lived?" He says while he grabs a small box from his pocket.

Nico is so overwhelmed by emotion that he is frozen to the spot. He can barely breathe nor speak. The only thing he can do is watching silently while his heart is beating like a drum. Many thoughts are whirling in his mind. "Oh gods! Could it be? Is this really happening?" He thinks to himself. Although he has been dreaming about this for many years he just can't believe that this is really happening.

Will takes his lack of reply as rejection. "Nico, I understand that maybe I am going too fast and that you're not ready to get married. I don't mind if I have to wait until you're ready. I will never force you to do it. But please speak to me. Tell me that you don't..."

Before he gets the chance to finish his sentence Nico awakes from his trance. " Of course I want to marry you! You idiot!"

He says happily while he jumps into Will's now wide open arms. Will is so overjoyed that he lifts Nico up in the air. " Will what are you doing? Mind your back!" Nico says worriedly.

Carefully Will puts him down. "I just thought that you would never ask." Nico softly whispers in Will's ear.

"I just waited for the right moment and time. You deserve a proper proposal. I just wanted it to be perfect!" He replies.

"Mm, the happiest demigod that has ever lived you said. You're asking a lot of me you know. I can't promise you anything but I will give it a try." Nico teases him.

Will laughs. "I'm sure you will succeed!"

He opens the box and shows a beautiful silver ring with a small delicately shaped diamond in the centre.

Nico can't get his eyes of it. "Will is that for me? It's beautiful."

"When I told Hazel that I was going to propose you she gave me the silver and the diamond as a present. She wanted me to use it to make the ring." Will explains.

Nico looks at him awe. "So, you made this beautiful ring?"

"Yes, my love for you filled me with such inspiration that I had to do it. But there is more. Look more closely." He says while he holds the ring in front of Nico's eyes. In the light of the setting sun he can see that the text, together forever written in ancient Greek is etched within it. "May that be." Nico says softly.

Softly Will slides the ring around Nico's left ring finger.

Now it's official. Will and Nico are engaged. They seal their engagement with a passionate kiss with the now fiery red setting sun in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought It was a good idea to start with the proposal.  
> And somehow I really wanted Will to do it.  
> I thought that it was the right thing to let him propose Nico.  
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter!


	2. A special meeting

The next day Nico is sitting underneath an oak tree in a forest near New Rome. He let his mind wonder to what has happened yesterday evening. He just can't stop looking at the shining ring around his finger. It still looks like a dream to him. It all seems just too good to be true so unreal.

He is so deep in his thoughts that he isn't aware that the tree behind him has started to stir.

Suddenly a young woman appears from the tree. She has pointy ears and her hair is green with leaves in it. Her skin has the same colour as the oak tree where she has come from. She is wearing a dark Roman fashioned green dress. Nico who wakes up from his daydream knows that she isn't just an ordinary woman. She is a wood nymph, a dryad.

"Hello, there handsome!"She says playfully with a naughty twinkle in her dark green eyes.

"Oh,I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you're tree!" Nico apologizes.

"There is no need to apologize! You couldn't know it was my tree. You can stay here as long as you want. You know it's a long time ago since I have spoken to a demigod. You're a son of Hades I presume.""

"Nico nods. "Yes you must have sensed my darkness and the shadow of death that surrounds me."

"I did sense your darkness but I can also sense that you have a kind heart that is filled with love. That's what draw my attention" She replies.

"Is that so obvious?" Nico wonders.

The Dryad nods. "Yes I can see it in your eyes! They are sparkling!"

"So, tell me. Who is the lucky one?" She asks while she points at the ring around Nico's finger.

Nico sighs deeply. "Yesterday evening my boyfriend proposed me. We are now officially engaged. When he realizes what he has just said he starts to blush. He feels ashamed that he has just shared his biggest secret with a total stranger.

"Don't worry I will not judge." She says while she reads his expression. "May I have a closer look at it?"

Nico shows her the ring. "It's beautiful. This is real craftsmanship. He must really love if he gave you such a precious jewel."

"He even made by himself!" Nico says proudly.

The Dryad looks at him in surprise. "Really! But that's amazing!"

At that moment Hazel appears. "Oh, Nico there you are! I have been searching for you everywhere." She says when she sees her brother. She is wearing a yellow dress and sandals.

"Hello, Hazel nice dress!" Nico replies when he sees his sister.

She is surprised when she sees the dryad standing next to him. " Thank you for the compliment about my dress. It seems that you found yourself some elegant company. A Dryad isn't she? She is beautiful"

The Dryad winks at her. She is clearly flattered by Hazel's compliment.

Then Hazel sees the ring that Nico is holding. "Is that the ring? Can I get a look at it?"

Nico proudly shows her the ring. "It's really beautiful. It seems Will has done his best." She says while she looks in awe.

"Will, told me that you gave him the silver and a diamond as a gift to make this ring."Nico says.

Hazel nods. "Yes, I did. I am glad that I could use my powers for something as beautiful as this. This is truly a symbol of love and devotion."

"You said that you where searching for me. Why? Is there anything wrong?" He asks worriedly.

Hazel shakes her head. "No, there is nothing wrong but Percy and Annabeth have arranged a party to celebrate your engagement. It's in your backyard!"

Nico's expression darkens. "And that while he knows that I don't like parties. Is there any change I can escape from this?"

"No, you can't! Come on Nico! It's time to have some fun. Do it for me!" She pleads.

Nico sighs. "You know I can't refuse you. Alright I will go with you. But I am doing it only for you."

"It's a start. Come with me, everyone is waiting for you!" She says cheerfully.

"Have fun!" The dryad says while she disappears to be one with her tree again.

"When they arrive at Nico's backyard everyone is waiting. Nico's eyes are fixed on Percy who welcomes him.

He gives him one of his famous death glares. "You! You are the one who arranged this?" He says coldly.

If looks could kill Percy would be dead by now. Nico takes him by his right shoulder with a firm grip. "You know I don't like parties! Why have you done this!" He snarls.

Percy now seriously start to fear for his life. Never has he seen Nico so angry. It looks like Nico is about to kill him.

"Well, you know I am just very happy that you and Will have found each other. So I thought that you deserved a party to celebrate your engagement. Please, Nico don't hurt me!" He pleads.

Suddenly Nico's expression changes and he starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Percy asks shocked by this sudden change. "

"Don't worry I was just teasing! That look in your eyes! It was just priceless!" He chuckles.

"Nico, how could you! I thought you were about to kill me!" Percy says slightly agitated.

"Why should I kill you? I am your friend! Where do you take me for?" Now it's Nico's time to be shocked.

Percy let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that. When is the wedding?" He asks.

"Well, you know that Will and I are only just engaged so we didn't plan anything yet. But maybe next spring will be a good idea?" Nico looks at his fiancé for support.

Will nods in agreement.

"Well, than next spring it will be. "Nico says. Then Nico turns to Jason who is also at the party.

"Jason can I speak to for a moment? In private? I need to ask you something."

"Sure. You can ask me everything I want" Jason replies. He follows Nico to the living room. The both take a seat at the dark brown couch that's standing in the living room.

"Jason. I don't know if you want it but I want you to be my best man." Nico begins.

Jason looks at him in awe. "Do you really mean that? That's really a great honour."

"So, does that mean you want to do it?" Nico asks hopefully.

Jason nods. "Yes I do. You made a good choice. I wouldn't disappoint you!"

"I knew I could count on you!" Nico replies.

He is happy that Jason is there to support him. He knows that he still has lot do to before he can marry Will. But with the help of his friends and family he is sure that his wedding day will be one to remember.

Authors note

If you like my story please feel free to review. I can always use some feedback! Thanks!


	3. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today the great day has finally come. Today it's Will and NIco's wedding day!

Today is Nico's big day. Today he is about to get married to the love of his life William Solace. He is in the dressing room. His friends and family hired a chapel near New Rome. Will has asked Chiron the be their master of ceremonies which he gladly accepted.

To say that he is nervous will be the understatement of the year. Hundreds of thoughts are whirling through his mind. What if anything goes wrong or what if he is so nervous that he forget his vows? He is so nervous that he is trembling all over his body. His hands are shaking so badly that he isn't able to fix his tie. He is wears a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath it. At the moment he wants to give up on it, he sees Jason comes in. Nico can sees him reflected in the mirror he is standing in front of.

Jason sees that his friend is struggling with his tie. "Can I help?" He asks.

Nico nods. "Yes, it doesn't matter how hard I try but it seems I am unable to fix my tie!"

"If my hands were shaking like yours I wouldn't be able to do it either! But don't worry I can fix it."

He simply fixes Nico's tie and knot it in a perfect Windsor Knot with visibly now effort." So you're done. I can tell that you are very nervous! Anyway I like your suit! It's beautiful."

"Thanks. Jason where you that nervous too when you married Piper?"

Jason nods. "Oh, yes. You really have no idea! But I am sure that Will be as nervous as you are!"

At that moment Hazel comes in. She wears a beautiful cream coloured dress that matches perfectly with her dark skin tone. She is holding a red rose in her right hand. Nico is happy when he sees his sister. He knows that she has done a lot to prepare his wedding day. She has helped with decorating the chapel and the dress code was her idea. All girls are dressed in white and all girls in black. This to symbolize the Yin and Yang symbol and the unity between Will and Nico. That's why Nico wears a black suit and Will a cream coloured white one.

"Hazel I want to thank you for everything you have done in preparation for my wedding day. Without you this day wouldn't be even possible" He says.

She softly kisses him on his right cheek. "There is no need to thank me. It was so much fun to do!"

"What do you think of your brother Hazel? Doesn't he look very handsome in his suit?" Jason asks.

Hazel nods. "Yes, he does. But still something is missing." She says while she pins a red rose she was holding on Nico's breast pocket." No you are ready!"

"How stupid of me I forget the corsage! You're right this totally completes it." Jason ads

Meanwhile Will is inspecting the chapel. Jason is right. Will is also very nervous. He keeps walking around in circles unable to stand still. At that moment a familiar voice wakes him up from his trance.

"If that isn't my ray of sunshine!" Wills turns around and he recognizes his father.

"Father you have come!" He says happily.

"Of course I did! I don't want to miss my own son's wedding! Besides I am here to give you away to your new husband!" Apollo replies.

"So you will walk with me down the aisle? That's great." Will replies.

Ten minutes later their wedding tune starts to play.

"It seems it's time." Nico sighs deeply.

Jason nods." Yes it is. Are you ready? Do you know your vows?"

"Yes, I do hopefully I'm not so nervous that I forget them." Nico replies.

"Don't worry I am sure you that wouldn't happen." Jason takes him by the hand and together the walk down the aisle to the altar where Chiron is already waiting.

Then Wil comes in accompanied by his father. All eyes are fixed upon them. They are all amazed that Apollo is here today. Some of wedding quests bow before him.

When Chiron sees Apollo he too bows before him. "lord Apollo. It's a great honour to be in your presence!"

"The pleasure is entirely mine. I wanted to give my own son away. Take good care of my son, son of Hades." He says while turns to Nico."

Nico makes a quick bow. "Of course I will." He answers.

Then Apollo takes his seat in the front row. It's time for Chiron to start to ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, and in the face of this company, to join together these two men in holy matrimony. In the witness and in the presence of the gods these two persons come now the be joined. If any person can show just cause, why they may not be joined lawfully together, let them now speak or else hereafter forever hold their peace."

Both Nico and Will are holding their breath. Fortunately for them now one objects.

Chiron turns to Nico. "Nico di Angelo, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after your ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour ,and keep him in good times are bad times, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, keep yourself only on him until death parts you. What's your answer to this."

Nico nods. "I do!" He says clearly.

Then Chiron turns to Will. "William Solace, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after your ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour ,and keep him in good times are bad times, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, keep yourself only on him until death parts you"

"I do!" Will proclaims.

"Who gives this man to be married to this other man?" Chiron asks. Apollo comes forward to the altar. He guides his son's right hand to Nico's right hand.

"Now proclaim your vows."

Nico is the first one to say his vows. "William Solace, I did fall for you the moment we first touched on Half-Blood Hill. I will never forget what happened when you ordered me on your orders as a doctor to stay in the infirmary for three days. That moment you woke something from deep inside me. It was like millions of skeletal butterflies started to flap around in my stomach. I never knew I could feel that way. In that three days something special happened. We fell in love with each other. At first I couldn't believe it when you told me that you had fallen in love with me. Me of all people! At that moment I was very sick. I was very thin too. I just couldn't believe that you could fall in love with a sickly pale emaciated boy like me! But as a matter of fact you did. From that moment you have been always on my side and for that I'm entirely grateful."

"Nico di Angelo. I have to say that I have always loved you. The first time you entered camp as a ten year old boy I fell hopelessly in love with you. I never knew if you would answer my love but I never lost hope. When I ordered you to stay in the infirmary it was because I was worried about you after Reyna and Coach Hedge told me about your fading. I thought I would lose you. When I say you that day on Halfblood-Hill I saw a very sick boy that yearned for my love and care. I feared that you would die and fade away oblivion if I did nothing. From that moment I was determined to save you because I wanted to life. So I took you in. You have no idea how happy I was when you answered my love. I was really overjoyed as I was when you accepted my proposal! I hope that we can be together as long as we both shall life. You are the one who makes my life complete."

Then Reyna comes with the rings. The rings have the same designe as Nico's engagement ring but this time the rings are made of gold.

Nico takes Will's left hand and slid it around his ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed :in the name of the gods.

Now Will takes Nico's left hand and he slid the ring around the ring finger of Nico's outstretched hand. "With this ring I thee wed: in the name of the gods."

The both bow in front of Chiron who smiles warmly at them. " My the gods bless, preserve and keep you. The gods mercifully look with their favour upon you, fill you with spiritual benediction and grace. That ye may so life together in this life that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting."

They both stand up. "You may kiss the groom. Chiron says.

Nico grabbed Will and pulled him into a deep kiss. Which Will answers with passion.

The crowd start to cheer and applaud. But neither Nico or Will draws any attention to it. They only have attention for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, it was really fun to write this chapter.  
> I hope it came out as I wanted to. I wanted it to be romantic.  
> It's supossed to be the happiest day of our heroes lives isn't it.  
> So I hope that I succeed in that.  
> Please let me know what you think of their vows!


	4. Hades gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades gives Nico a very special wedding gift.  
> It's a gift he shall never forget!

That night there is diner to celebrate Nico and Will's wedding. All there family and friends are there. Also some very old friends.

Nico is surprise when he sees that coach Hedghe is walking next to Reyna. She is dressed in a white Ancient Roman fashioned dress. To Nico's opinion she looks beautiful in it.

Coach Hedghe can barely recognize Nico anymore. They haven't seen each other in seven years. In that seven years Nico has changed a lot.

"Nico, is that really you?"

"Yes, coach it's me!" He replies with a smile.

"I hardly recognize you anymore. I mean look at you! You're no longer that kid since I saw you for the last time! You have all grown up!" He exclaims. Nico bends down so coach Hedge can embrace him. "It's wonderful to see you coach!" He says happily.

"Well, when Reyna told me that you were about to get married I wanted to be a part of it! I am glad that you finally found the happiness you deserved."

"How are your wife and son? Is everything alright with them?"

"Millie is fine! Thank you. Chuck has grown a lot during the past years. He has become a big sater boy now! You know, kids one moment you hold them in your arms and the next time they are running around chasing the nymphs! They grow up so fast!"

Nico nods. "I'm glad to hear that everything is fine with them."

"And Nico, have you already thought about your honeymoon? Where are you guys going to?" Reyna asks.

"We have decide that we will go on a trip to Venice. Will wants to ride with me in a Gondola!"

"Oh, that sounds so romantic. But wait. How are you going to travel? Will you travel by plane?"

Nico shakes his head. "No, I will shadow travel us both to Venice."

But coach Hegdhe and Reyna look at him in shock. "Neither of them has forgotten what happened to last time Nico shadow travelled.

"Don't worry! I am strong enough for it you! I wouldn't fade away! I will only carry myself , Will and our luggage. This time I don't have to carry a gigantic statue with me across the Atlantic!" He explains when he sees the worried looks in their eyes.

They both sigh in relief. "I'm glad to hear that. How does Will takes it? I mean the shadow travelling. Have you already practiced it?"Reyna asks.

"Yes, we did. The first time we did it wasn't really a success! Poor Will, the first time we shadow travelled he got sick! He said that he was suffering from something he calls shadow travel sickness. But it's getting better now. The last time we did he was only a slightly dizzy."

"So it seems your both ready to go. Well, good luck and enjoy your trip!" Reyna replies.

A few minutes later they are all together for diner. It's a real feast. The table is filled with all kinds of delicious Italian food combined with good wine.

Hazel taps with her knife against her wine glass. "My I have your attention, please? Before we start with diner I want to bring a toast to my brother Nico and Will Solace. Two beautiful people we all love! I wish them all the happiness of the world in their marriage! May they be together forever!"

They all applaud and follow her example to toast on Nico and Will.

When diner is ready Reyna comes to Nico's side. "Nico, can I talk to you for a moment? There is something I want to discuss with you."

"Of course." He replies. He follows her to an empty room. So they can talk in private. "Alright Reyna what do you want to discuss with me?" Nico begins.

"Well this is maybe a strange question but have you and Will already thought about children?" She asks.

Nico shakes his head. "No, we didn't. As a matter of fact we are just married. Isn't it a bit too early to think about children?"

"You don't have to think about right now. You have plenty of time. But there will may come a moment hat you wish to have a child." Reyna explains.

"You may be right about that. But how are we supposed to do that? We are both males you know? Only a woman can bear a child"

Reyna nods. "That's right. So you will have to find a woman to do it. "

Nico shakes his head. "That's impossible! I can 't think about a woman who is willingly to do that."

"You can let me bear the child." Reyna offers.

Nico looks at her in shock. As a child he is taught that a man has to sleep with a woman to conceive a child! Does that mean that Reyna wants to sleep with him? He can't even think about it without feeling slightly sick.

He is overwhelmed by emotion that he starts to hyperventilate.

"Nico is everything alright? Are you not well? Do you want me to call Will?" She asks worriedly.

"Reyna, you know I really like you but as a friend! I can't do what you ask from me!" He says while he is breathing heavily.

"What do you mean? Nico are you okay?" She really worried right now. Nico's sudden change of behaviour also confuses her.

Nico shakes his head. "No, I'm fine! I just need some fresh air."

He turns around and run away. Leaving a very confused Reyna behind.

He slowly starts to calm down while he is standing in the cool night air. He takes a few deep breathes while he tries to control his breathing.

"Well, that was a very generous offer. If I was you I would accept it." Says a familiar cold voice.

Nico doesn't have to turn in the direction from where the voice has come to know who is talking to him. It's his father Hades.

"Father, what are you doing here? What do you want from me this time?" He says slightly agitated. As always he isn't happy to see his father.

"I didn't want to miss my own son's wedding.""

"You're too late. I am already married. Are you disappointed that I married a guy instead of a girl!" Nico tries to challenge his father but unfortunately for him he is not impressed.

Hades sighs. "We have already discussed and as you now I don't complain neither do I care. Or else I would have objected before you could even marry."

"But now I see you, let me have a closer look on you. I have not seen you in what is it? Seven years? You have changed a lot. You know at first I thought that you will never reach adulthood. I thought that you were so weak that would never make it! As you know I even told you that I wished that..

"I had died instead of Bianca! Yes father I remember everything you said!" Nico finishes him.

"It seems I was wrong! Not only you are all grown up. You are now an adult man. But you have also become a lot stronger both physically and mentally and your powers have grown."

"Yes, and I did it without any help from you. You were never there when I needed you the most! Where were you when I went through Tartarus alone to close the doors of death? Where were you when the giant twins captured me and locked me into a bronze jar? And you call yourself a father! It as shame!" Nico spats.

"That why I am here now. I want to be there for you." Hades says softly.

"So, you finally decided to be a good father! Unfortunately for you it's too late!" Nico says angrily.

"Nico, my son. You are hurting my feelings!"

Nico shakes his head. "I thought that you had no feelings at all! Anyway, what's the exact reason that you are here? And this time I wouldn't accept any lies!"

"I have come to give you a present. You can call it a wedding present!"

Now Hades has drawn his son's attention. "Alright. Show me." Nico replies.

Hades waves with his hands and a ghostly figure appears. It takes a while but then the ghostly figure takes the cheap of a beautiful woman. Hades leaves to give them some privacy.

"My son? Is that you?" The woman asks.

Nico doesn't have to think about it to know who this is. With a shock he realizes that it's his mother's own spirit who is talking to him.

"Mother?" He replies.

She nods. "Yes my son it's me! Look at you! You have become so handsome! Finally I have the chance to see you with my own eyes."

The wedding ring around Nico's left ring finger draws her attention.

"It seems you are just married? Who is the lucky girl?" She ask happily.

Nico sighs. "No, mum it's not a girl. I have to tell you something. I am gay. I have just married a guy."

A long silence follows. His mother needs some time to digest it. Nico is afraid that she will might reject him.

"It doens't matter. A long as you both are happy." She replies with a warm smile.

Nico release his breathe he didn't even now he was holding.

"So, you don't mind" He says hopefully.

His mother shakes her head. "No, the only thing that matters to me is that you're happy. You both have my blessing!"

Hades returns and waves again with his hands and his mother's spirit disappears.

"You don't need to thank me!" He says while to disappears in the shadows.

Nico is too overwhelmed by emotion to say a thing. He sinks to his knees and starts to sob. At that moment Will arrives.

"Nico, there you are! Reyna told me that you disappeared and I was worried sick. So I was looking for you."  
Then he sees that Nico is sobbing. He kneels down beside him.

"Nico love, what's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

Nico looks up to him with tear filled eyes. "I saw her Will! I saw my mother's spirit!"

Will looks at him disbelieve. "Really? That's great. You can tell me about it later. Come with me. Everyone is wondering where you are."

Nico rises from his spot and follows Will. His mind is filled with doubt. Right now he doesn't know if he must be angry at his father or grateful.


	5. The birds and the bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wants a child with Will and he is going to discuss this.  
> And Miss O'leary has a great surprise for them all!

Tonight Will and Nico celebrate their anniversary. They are now married for a year.

The celebrate Will has come back earlier from his work in the hospital in New Rome. So he will have more time to spend with Nico.

After the enjoyed delicious meal the walk to their bedroom. They start kissing when they are standing in the doorway. Nico suddenly puts out Will's shirt. Will breaks free from their kiss.

"Nico, what are you doing?" He asks.

"You know, sometimes you just talk too much!" Nico replies with a mysterious smile while he throws Will on their bed. He puts out his own shirt, kicks off his shoes and jumps on top of Will. First he starts to kiss Will all over his body. He makes Will moan in pleasure. When he reaches Wills belt he unfasten it and put out Will's pants and boxer shirt. He does the same with his own pants and boxer shirt. Now both men are naked. They start to make love in a very passionate way.

During their love making they cry out both each other's names.

After they are finished they both are lying on their side, Nico resting in Will's strong arms. Enjoying his warmth.

"Well, Nico I dind't know you were that hungry! You were really full of passion this time!" Will says.

Nico doesn't react. His mind is somewhere else. He is thinking about what Reyna offered him a year ago on his wedding day. Sure,their are still close friends but they didn't discussed the matter for the past year. Now he has to think about it again.

His silence worries Will. "Nico my love, is everything alright? You're so quiet. What's bothering you? You know you can discuss everything with me." He says comfortingly while he gently strokes with his fingers through Nico's dark curls.

Nico sighs. "I started to think about something Reyna offered a year ago. You know she offered to bear our child if we ever wanted children. But I couldn't accept it because I don't want to betray you."

Will face palms now he start to realize something.

"So that's why you left. Reyna told me that you suddenly started to act very strange. At first I didn't understand but now I do."

Nico nods. "When I was a child I was told that a man and a woman have sleep with each other to make children. So I thought the moment she offered that she was prepared to bear a child that she wanted to make love me!"

Will who is now in a sitting position with Nico sitting next to him shakes his head.

"You don't get don't you? Reyna doesn't want to make love to you. She offered herself to be our surrogate mother. You know things have changed. Today it's not necessary to have sex to conceive a child."

Nico looks at him in disbelieve. "You mean that you can have children without sexual intercourse? But that's impossible!"

"No, it's not. It even has a name. It's called IVF."

Nico raises an eyebrow. "What's IVF? I never heard of it."

"IVF means In Virto Fertilisation. It means that you impregnate a woman without having sex. Inside a Petri dish the ripe follicle of a woman is fertilized by a sperm from a donor. If the follicle is fertilized it's placed inside the woman's womb with a small tube." Will explains.

"I din't know that was possible. A lot of things have changed during my absence. So that means we have a change?"

Will nods. "We do if that means that you really want children. What does your heart tell you."

During the past years Nico has learned to listen to his heart. He closes his eyes to listen to his inner voice. "It tells me that I want children. Yes I really want a child with you William Sollace." He says fervently when he opens eyes again.

"Then that's what we are going to do!" Will replies.

"But how are we going to do that? I mean you have a busy job. You will be away from home a lot. That means that I will be the one who has to care about the child the most. How am I supposed to do that?" Nico says worriedly.

"Don't worry. You have friends and family to help you. You are not alone in this. Don't forget that we have each other too. Together we will make it." Will comforts him.

"Alright, if you say so."

"I know so. Listen tomorrow we will go to Reyna to discuss this. I only hope she hasn't forgotten it."

"Oh, don't worry. She has not."

'"We will go to her tomorrow morning to discuss this matter."

Nico agrees and they fall asleep in each other's arms while their hearts beat as one.

The next morning they visit Reyna. It's lovely weather and Reyna is sitting in her garden enjoying the sunshine.

"Good morning, Reyna." Nico says.

"Good morning, guys lovely weather isn't? What can I do for you?" She asks.

"There is something we want to discuss with you. May we come in?"Nico replies.

Reyna nods. "Of course. Please come in. Can I offer you something to drink? Maybe a cup of coffee perhaps?"

"If you have espresso that would be nice." Nico says.

"For you, always." Reyna replies with a warm smile.

They follow her into the living room and take a seat on the coach.

Reyna serves them coffee and chocolate chip cookies which the gladly accept.

"Well, what do you want to discuss with me?" She asks curiously.

"A year ago at my wedding day you told me that if I ever wanted children I only needed to ask you. I wonder if your offer still stands." Nico begins.

Reyna looks at her surprise. "I thought you didn't accept my offer."

"Well, I was a little confused at first. I thought you wanted to.."

"Nico, you know I will never do anything against your will. Certainly not that! You know you can trust me right?" Reyna says worriedly.

"I do understand it now. Will has explained me everything. I have been thinking of it and both Will and I want to have a child of our own. My question is, do you want to help us?"

Reyna nods.

"You know sometimes I just forget what period of time you are from. Of course I want to help you. It will be an honour to carry your child. Have you two already thought about how you want do it?"

"We have discussed this yesterday and we came to the conclusion that we want to use IVF. We both think that is the best way to do it." Will replies.

"It seems that you have already thought it through. I insist when do we start?"

At that moment they are interrupted by hard knocking on Reyna's door.

Reyna quickly opens the door to meet a very worried Percy who is out of breath.

"Is Nico there?" He asks out of breath.

"As a matter of fact he is. Nico, Percy is here and he wishes to see you!" She calls.

Nico arrives immediately. "Percy? How did you know I was here? What's wrong?" He asks.

"It's Miss O'Leary" He gasps.

"I can't understand you. Try to catch your breath than tell what's wrong. Is there something wrong with Miss O'Leary?"

Percy takes a few deep breathes to control his breathing.

"It's Miss O'Leary. She is acting very strange. She has suddenly become hostile and I don't know why. "

Nico looks at him disbelief. "What do you mean hostile? As far as I know Miss O'Leary has always been very kind something that is uncommon for a hellhound, but still"

"Well, she isn't that kind anymore. I think she is sick. I wonder if you could help since you know more about her species than I. Besides she likes your scent."

Nico nods. "Yes, I know. Alright I will help you."

"What do I hear? Is miss O'Leary ill? Maybe I can help as well" Says Will who has come to see what's happening in the doorway.

"If you want to. But do your healing powers also work on animals?" Percy asks.

"I'm not sure. But I can always try." Will answers.

"That's settled than. " Percy says who is ready to leave.

Before he leaves Nico turns to Reyna. "I think we have to discuss the matter latter. It seems that I have other important things to do at the moment. Does tomorrow fit?"

Reyna nods. "Sure I don't have any plans for tomorrow yet."

"Fine, than we will see each other tomorrow." He replies while he follows Percy and Will.

"Good luck!" She says while she waves them goodbye.

"Will, how did you exactly discovered that you are a son of Apollo? When did you powers start to develop?" Percy asks.

The three of them are on their way to New Rome's arena that is now Miss O'Leary's home.

"I was around six years old when I found a crow in my mother's backyard. The poor animal had a broken wing. I immediately felt sorry for the poor thing and brought it to my bedroom. To take care of it. I nursed it for almost a week. Every passing day the bird grow stronger. At the end of the week it was strong enough to fly again. I know that I had to let the bird go. But it also hurt inside. After a week nursing the bird I started to see the animal as my friend. So when I watched it fly away I shed a few tears. Later my mother told me that I was a son of the Greek god Apollo and that the crow is one of his sacred birds. After that she brought me to camp Half-Blood because she thought I would be safer there than with her. So that is my story. It's not as spectacular as yours nor are my powers. I can't wake the death like Nico nor can do I have the ocean at my comment like you. The only thing I can do is healing. It seems that I'm just a kind and simple soul and nothing else!"

Nico pecks Will on his cheek. "And, that is exact the reason that I love you so much!"

"Don't underestimate yourself Will. Your powers are awesome. Annabeth always that we have enough warriors but good qualified healers are scares. I totally agree with her"

"Thank you, Percy." Will replies.

When they arrive at the arena Nico sees that Miss O'Leary is chained with a thick iron chain. She start to bark violently when she sees them arrive.

"You chained her? Why?" Nico asks. He immediately start to for Miss O'Leary.

"I know she hates it but she left me no choice!" Percy sighs.

While the three of them near her she tries to attack them. But the chain stops her from doing that.

"Easy, big girl. We are here to help you!" Percy says while tries to calm her. But it doesn't work it makes her even more hostile.

Nico shakes his head. "This is very strange. Normally she is such a kind dog. I don't understand what's wrong with her. I can see now why you needed my help"

"How long has she been acting like this?" Will asks.

"For a few days. I really don't understand why her behaviour has changed so dramatically."

Will somehow recognizes Miss O'Leary's behaviour. "It's almost looks like she is protecting something but what?"

He carefully tries to pass Miss O'Leary in which he succeed.

"Will, what are you doing?" Nico asks worriedly. A few meters from the giant hellhound he discovers what she is protecting. He finds a nest of hellhound puppies! It seems that she was only protecting her pups!

"I found what she tried to protect. Miss O'Leary has puppies!" He exclaims.

Suddenly Miss O'Leary turns to Will and she start to pull at the chain. Percy and Nico try to hold her but it doesn't work. She is so strong and she pulls with so much force that the chain breaks! Before she can run in Will's direction Nico jumps in between them. He is prepared to sacrifice himself in order to protect the man he loves.

Both Will and Percy are holding their breath afraid of what will happen next. It looks like Miss O'Leary wants to bite Nico's head off!

For Nico it's like his final hour has come. He closes his eyes and start praying to his father to have mercy on his soul.

But Miss O'Leary does something very unexpected. She sniffs to take in his scent. Soon she recognizes Nico by his scent and it calms her because it reminds her of her home. She starts to howl softly.

Slowly Nico dares to open his eyes and he is face to face with Miss'O Leary.

"So, you do remember me big girl? You where only protecting your puppies am I right?"

Miss O'Leary barks in reply.

"Nico, is everything alright?" Will ask worriedly.

"Yes, Will I'm fine. How many puppies does she has?"

Will start to count the puppies who are now moaning softly. It seems like they are calling for their mother.

"She has five puppies!" Will answers.

"Whoa, five puppies!" Percy replies.

Nico gently pets her between her ears which is one of her favourite spots. "It seems you're a proud mother now! Five puppies! Well done big girl! Is it alright if we take a closer look at them?"

She barks again. It's like she wants to say that it's alright. Carefully both Nico and Percy come to Will's site.

"Aww, look at them aren't they cute!" Percy says.

"Will, how did you know that Miss O'Leary was protecting her pups?" Nico asks.

"Well, when I was a little boy my mother had a dog. It was a golden retriever and it was female. My mother called her Goldilocks."

Percy starts to laugh. "Goldilocks the golden retriever! Priceless!"

Will nods. "Yes I know it was kind of weird name. However one morning she start to act very strange. We didn't know what was bothering her. Later we discovered that she had a nest of five puppies. Just like Miss O'Leary. It was an accident we didn't know that she was pregnant. But that's why I recognized Miss O'Leary's behaviour. It reminds me of my mother's dog."

Miss O'Leary comes to her nest and her hungry puppies start to drink.

"I think it's the best if we life her now. She knows what to do. It seems she is a good mother." Will says.

"I think that's indeed the best we can do. Unbelievable Miss O'Leary has puppies. I didn't see that coming!" Percy ads.

"No, one did but it seems a male hellhound has visit her. I'm happy for her though. She also deserves some happiness." Nico says.

Percy nods. " You are right, Nico. She is a good dog and a good friend.

The three men leave to give Miss O'leary some privacy. She isn't even aware of them anymore. She only pays attention to her pups.


	6. Making a decision

Today Nico has an appointment in the hospital of New Rome. Not that he is ill. No he is here for a reason. A few days ago both he and Will donated their seed. It has impregnate one of Reyna's Follicles and it has turned into an embryo. Today Will, will inject it inside Reyna's womb. They all hope that Reyna's womb accepts the embryo and that it will grow to become a foetus.

When he enters the hospital he first goes to the reception desk. Kayla, Will's sister who works inside the hospital as his assistant, greets him.

"Good morning, Nico! Nice to see you! Will has already told me you would come."

"Good morning, Kayla. Where is Will?"

Kayla checks Will's agenda. "At the moment he is in his office on the second floor. He now has is vaccination round."

"Thanks. Now I know where to find him. Have a nice day." Nico says while he leaves in the direction of his husbands office.

He has already been there many times so it's not hard for him to find it. When he arrives Will is busy with two young boys who look exactly like each. Nico guesses that the boys are identical twins.

Both boys are wearing the same clothes and green baseball caps. Their mother is standing next to them. Will is holding a syringe in his hands.

"I understand that you don't like this. But it has to be done. If I don't vaccinate you, you will might get sick. And we don't want that to happen don't you?" He says with a warm and kind voice.

The sound of it brings warmth to Nico's heart. Yes this is his Will who is speaking here.

Both boys simultaneously shook their heads. Will laughs. " Well in that case we can better do it now. It may hurt an itsy bitsy but I will do it quickly. We will start with you. So tell me boy what's your name and how old are you?" He says to one of them. "My name is Castor, I'm seven years old and I am the eldest. I'm seven minutes older!" Castor says proudly.

"So, you're a big boy then? In that case I think you can handle this. Alright than on the count of three. One, two.."

Before Castor can say three, Will is ready. "Well that was not so bad, wasn't it? Now it's your younger brothers turn." Will turns to the other boy while he throws the used syringe away in the bin next to his desk. He takes a new one from one of his drawers. "Now, it's your turn. Will you tell me your name as well?"

The boy nods. "My name is Pollux"  
"Alright then, pollux we will do exactly the same as I did with your older brother. On the count of three. One,two.."

"Three." Pollux replies when Will is ready.

"So, your done. You both have been good boys. Do you want a lollipop?" Will points at the large glass jar standing on his desk. The jar is filled with lollipops.

Both boys nod in reply. Will smiles in return. He gives a lollipop to both boys.

"And what do we say to doctor Solace?" Their mother asks.

"Thank you, doctor Solace!" Both boys reply.

"You're welcome."

Then the boys notice Nico. They are honoured to meet a true hero face to face.

"Are you, Di Angelo? The real Nico di Angelo?" Castor looks at him awe.

"The one and only!" Nico replies with a smile.

"Cool! Are all the stories they tell about you true? Are you really a war hero?" Pollux asks.

"It depends on what kind of stories they tell about me. I have not heard the rumours yet. It's true that I had a crucial part in two wars. But I don't consider myself as a hero." He answers.

"Castor and Pollux, leave that man alone." Says their mother.

"But mum!" Say both boys in choir.

"No more buts. I think that man has more important things to do than telling you stories. I hope they don't bother you." She says while she turns to Nico.

Nico shakes his head. "No, they didn't bother me at all. These are your children aren't they? "

Their mother nods.

"They are good boys. Aren't they twins?"

"Yes, they are an identical twin. Castor was born first and Pollux seven minutes later." She replies.

"That must have been hard. Two boys born seven minutes after each other."

"Yes, but the moment I first held them in my arms I just forget the pain. Come boys, grandfather is waiting for us."

Both boys start to run forward. "Don't let grandfather wait. Have a nice day." Nico replies.

"You too." The mother says while she follows her sons.

Now Nico and Will alone. They greet each other with a kiss.

"You know, Will you are very good with children." Nico says.

Will starts to blush. "Do you really think so?"

Nico nods. "I do so. They way how you treated those boys, it was really heart warming."

"Well, thank you. I do my best. Although I have to confess that children are my favourite patients. I just love to work with them. I think that's why vacation round is my favourite part of the day."

So, that's why you have all those lollipops!" Nico says with a smile while he points at the jar that's filled with lollipops.

"Yes, that is one of the reasons. But I like them too. Don't tell it to anyone!" Will replies.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't!"

A few minutes later Reyna arrives at Will's office. "Good morning guys." She greets them.

"Good morning Reyna. There is no way for me to describe how grateful I am that you're doing this for use. If there is anything I can do for you." Nico begins.

Reyna waves away his offer. "No, Nico there is no need to repay me. You were there when I needed the most. You have already done so much for you. Besides on one has suffered so much as you did. If there is anyone who deserves some happiness it's you."

Will leaves the fetch the embryo and a large needle to inject it in Reyna's womb.

"I know but still." Nico replies. He is deeply touched by Reyna's words.

Within a few minutes Will arrives with the Petri dish with the embryo inside it and a large needle.

"Are you ready, Reyna?" He asks.

Reyna nods while she bares her stomach. Carefully Will injects the embryo inside Reyna's womb.

During the process Reyna doesn't give a kick. Even while it hurts. But of course she is a true Roman and a true Roman doesn't protest.

"So, your done. " Will says when he removes the needle.

"How do we know if it works?" Nico asks curiously.

"I think we will see the result within a few months. But I can't guarantee anything."

"So, you can't be sure if it has worked?" Reyna asks while she puts her shirt down.

Will shakes his head. "No, the only thing we can do now is hope and pray."

"So, it seems that the only thing we can do now is wait." Nico says a little bit disappointed.

"I'm afraid there is nothing else we can do at the moment." Will replies.

Reyna comfortingly places her right hand on Nico's right shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nico. It's going to be alright."

Nico sighs. "I hope you're right Reyna."


	7. Help from the gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need some little help from the gods to make your wish come true!

That night while Reyna is sleeping in her bed Apollo is watching her from a nearby mountain top. From a distance he has seen everything and he is delighted that she has offered herself to be his sons and Nico's surrogate mother. He has seen how Will has impregnate Reyna by using IVF. He sees forward to have a grandchild of his own.

That's why he has started to sculpture Nico and Will's child. A model of their future baby is floating in a golden light.

"What are you doing there? Are you spying on our sons?" A dark voice says from behinds him. Apollo doesn't even have to glance behind to know who is talking. It's Hades who is standing behind him while his dark robes are billowing in the wind.

"Nah, I'm not spying. I'm just watching them!" Apollo replies.

"I don't see the difference." Hades says sternly.

Apollo sighs. "Oh, Hades don't be so grumpy! Why do you always haves to ruin everything?"

Hades ignores him. "What are you exactly doing? Is that one of your newest projects?" He points at the model of the baby.

"Didn't you heard it? Both our sons want a child. Their friend Reyna, the daughter of the Roman Goddess Bellona, has offered herself to be their surrogate mother. They gladly accepted it and now they have impregnate her by using IVF."

"So, this is going to be their child?" Hades asks while he points at the model.

Apollo nods. "Yes, and our grandchild too! I wanted to give them a girl! Isn't that cute?"

"So, that means that they will have a daughter. That sounds good." Hades nods in agreement.

Hades can clearly see now that the baby is a girl. She has blue eyes just like Apollo. He has no problem with that. But then he sees the child's hair colour. Not only does she has the colour of Apollo's eyes but also his curly blonde hair. "What are you kidding me? Why does she has to be blonde?"

"I don't see the problem. I like blonde hair!" Apollo replies.

Hades shakes his head. "No, there are enough replica's of you walking on this earth. Besides she will be Nico's child as well. So it means that I also have the right to add a view things."

He waves with his hands and the girls hair colour suddenly turns black.

"Much better." He says.

Apollo nods approvingly."Black hair and blue eyes! That's a nice combination. But it misses a finishing touch."

When he says that a mole on the baby's left cheek appears.

"A beauty mark? Is that really needed?" Hades asks. He doesn't know what to think about it.

Apollo nods. "Yes it is. No we need to give her special gifts. I will give her the power of healing, she will be an excellent archer and a talented singer and musician too!"

"Sounds nice!" Hades replies.

"Hades now it's your turn. What will you give to your future granddaughter?"

Hades doesn't have to think about it that long. "She will have the same powers and privileges as my son Nico".

Apollo looks bedazzled at the baby he and Hades both have created. "Isn't she beautiful. Now it's time to breathe life into her." He says while he exhales over the baby to bring it to life.

"They only thing we have to do now is to deliver this package" Apollo says joyfully.

"Alright. We can asks Hermes to do it." Hades ads.

Apollo shakes his head. He transforms the baby into an golden orb. He takes an arrow from his quiver and attaches the orb to it.

"What are you doing?" Hades asks slightly panicked.

"I am about to deliver this package. I will shoot this arrow straight into Reyna's womb!" He says while he takes his arrow.

Hades looks at him shock. "What are you crazy! You will kill her if you do that!" He can't believe that Apollo wants to do such a reckless thing.

"Don't worry. The arrow wouldn't harm her!"

Before Hades has the chance to reply it's already too late. The arrow flies through the sky, through Reyna's open window and lands inside her womb. But as Apollo has said it doesn't harm her. Instead the arrow vanishes into a cloud of golden smoke. Reyna hasn't felt anything so she isn't aware of what has just happened.

Hades let out a sigh of relief.

"I already told you that the arrow wouldn't harm her." Apollo says.

"Yes, you were right about that. When will we know if it has worked?"

"Very soon!" Apollo ensures him.

That morning Reyna suddenly gets sick and she has to run for the bathroom. She makes it jus it in time.

Apollo high fives Hades. Who doesn't know how to respond on the gesture.

"It seems that I hit the target again!" Apollo says proudly.

Three months later.

Reyna has an appointment with Nico and Will in the hospital of New Rome. She felt strange for three months and she thinks she is pregnant. That's why she wants Will to check it.

Both men are already waiting when she arrives at Will's office. "Good morning guys!" She greets them.

"Good morning Reyna. Why do you wish to see us?" Will asks.

"Well, the past three months I feel sick in the morning and I didn't have my period in three months. I think I'm pregnant." She explains.

Both of them look at her in disbelieve. "Could it be?" Nico thinks to himself. He can barely believe this is happening.

"You could be right about that. Morning sickness is indeed one of the symptoms and it's a clears sign. But I want to check it first. Just in case."  
Will gestures to the treatment table.

"If you lay down here and bare your stomach. Then I will examine it."

Reyna does as asked and bares her stomach. Carefully trying not to disturb anything Will presses on Reyna's stomach. He can feel that it's indeed a little swollen. He can also sense that there is a new life growing inside her. Just to make sure he uses the stethoscope that's hanging around his neck. This is the first time that he hears the baby's heartbeat. Tears start to form in his eyes. Nico looks at him in concern.

"Will, is everything alright?" He asks worriedly.

"You, are right Reyna. You are pregnant!" He exclaims overwhelmed by emotion.

"Really?" Reyna says. She can barely believe it herself.

Also Nico is overwhelmed by this news. Will gestures Nico and he comes to Will's side. Will hands him the stethoscope so he can listen to the baby's heartbeat himself.

The first time he hears it his own heart starts to beat faster. Tears of joy start to well up in his eyes. He can barely believe that it really worked and that Reyna is carrying their child. His child! He is so overwhelmed by emotion that he isn't able to speak. He silently thanks the gods for this miracle.

"I will call Kayla. She works in this hospital as a midwife and gynaecologist so she might can give you some advice." Will says while he leaves to fetch his sister Kayla.

Silently both Nico and Reyna look at each other. Both are too emotional to speak. But that doesn't matter. They know each so well that only a look is enough to tell each other what's going through them. Reyna is the first one to break the silence.

"Can you, believe it Nico? You are going to be a father!" She says.

Nico shakes his head. "No, as a matter of fact I can't believe that this is really happening. It almost sounds too good to be true. But I can sense that it's really there." He says while he softly places his hands on Reyna's belly gently stroking it.

"I can barely believe that there is a new life growing inside me. It's so overwhelming" Reyna says softly.

Nico nods. He understands what is going through Reyna since it is also on his mind.

At that moment Kayla and Will arrive.

"Will told me the good news! Congratulations with your pregnancy!" Kayla says.

"Thank you." Reyna replies.

"As Will, already told you I work in this hospital not only as his assistant but also as a midwife and gynaecologist. So I know everything about pregnancy and childbirth. I will guide you during your pregnancy. If you have any questions. Feel free to asks. You can call me at any time." Kayla explains.

"I'm glad that you want to help me with this. This is all so new for me." Reyna replies.

She gives Nico and Will a mysterious smile. One of their greatest adventures has began.


	8. Pregnant

Reyna has got a list from Kayla what she can eat and drink during her pregnancy and what not. They have measured that she will due in April next year.

That night Nico and Will are in their bed discussing the news they just heard. Neither of them can believe that they will become parents.

"Can you believe it, Nico? We are going to be parents. Soon there will be three of us!" Will says.

Nico shakes his head. "No, I can barely believe it. It almost sound too good to be true."

"What do you think it will be? A boy or a girl?" Will asks.

"I don't know. But I do have the feeling that it's going to be girl!" Nico replies.

"Ah, I see you want a daughter so that you can spoil her!" Will teases him.

"No, I will not spoil our child!" Nico spat.

Will nods. "Oh, yes you will!"

"No. I will be strict but reasonable!" Nico says.

"Alright. Do you have specials wishes for our child. Are there any expectations you have?" Will asks.

"I don't have any expectations and you?"

"I don't have them either. As long our child is healthy." Will answers.

"That is indeed important. But most of all I want our child to be happy. That matters the most to me." Nico ads.

"I totally agree with that." Will says with a smile.

Suddenly Nico's expression darkens.

"What's wrong, love?" Will asks worriedly.

"I was thinking, what if anything goes wrong during Reyna's pregnancy? What if she has a miscarriage or even worse what if she dies during her pregnancy?" Nico answers with a horrified expression. In the time he came from woman sometimes die from complications during their pregnancy. He is afraid that it will happen to Reyna as well.

But Will comforts him.

"Don't worry, darling. That wouldn't happen. Reyna is a strong and healthy woman. Everything will be okay." He says while he gently strokes with his fingers through Nico's dark curls.

"I hope you're right Will. It's sad that Bianca or mother aren't their anymore. My mother would have loved to become a grandmother and Bianca would be very happy to become an aunt."

"I know what you feel. I miss my mother too. She would have been a fine grandmother. Luckily we do have each other." Will says while he puts his right arm across Nico's shoulders.

"I only hope that I will be a good father." Nico says softly.

"You will Nico. I'm sure you will be." Will replies.

"So the baby will be born in april?" Nico asks.

"Yes. But I believe it's the baby who decides when it's ready to be born. So it can be born a few weeks earlier or a few weeks later. It depends on the baby." Will explains.

"And does it matter if the baby is born a few weeks to early. Will it do any harm?" Nico asks in concern.

Will shakes his head. "No, you don't have to worry about. If it's born a few months to early it can be dangerous but a few weeks wouldn't do any harm. What matters if the baby is full grown. As the baby is full grown you have nothing to worry about." Will comforts him.

The next morning he meets his sister Hazel while is in the city to do some shopping. She is now happily married with Frank for more than a year.

"Good morning, Nico." She says when she sees him.

"Good morning, Hazel how are you doing?" He replies.

"Nico,I have got some wonderful news! I'm pregnant!" She says cheerfully.

Nico looks at her in awe. "Are you sure?"

She nods. "I had it checked by Will's sister Kayla. Isn't it great you are going to be an uncle!"She exclaims.

He embraces her in reply. "Hazel this really wonderful news! I'm so happy for you."

"I'm now pregnant for three months and Kayla has measured that I will due in April." Hazel explains.

Nico looks at her in disbelieve. But that is exact at the same time that Reyna is measured!"

Hazel looks at him in surprise. "Yes, I heard the news from Kayla. Congratulations. Are you sure that she is also measured in April?"

Nico nods.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence? It seems that you will become a father and an uncle at the same time!"

"Yes, it seems the gods favour me. I'm really fortunate."

"Yes, it's really amazing. Anyway I need to go. I have some shopping to do."

"Yes, me too. I will see you later." Nico says while his sister waves him goodbye.

"He can hardly believe it. Not only Reyna is pregnant but Hazel too and the will due in exact the same month. What if they will due on exact the same day? That would be amazing and very special.

Five months pregnant.

Nico is with Reyna this morning. She is now five months pregnant and her stomach has become very round.

Nico is helping her doing the household. In her current condition she can use some extra help. She is laying on the couch while her two metal dogs Aurum and Argentum are circling around her. It seems the sense that something is about to change.

Although Reyna is happy with Nico's care she doesn't totally agree with him. She wants to sit up to help him but he stops her.

"No, lay back down. In your condition is better to stay calm and relax. You have to avoid stress. Think about the baby."

"Nico, please I'm not terminally ill. I'm just pregnant and the baby isn't coming yet."

"Yes, I know but still."

Reyna smiles at him while she watches the golden earring Nico wears in his right ear. He got it as a birthday present from Will. Reyna loves it. She knows where it stands for. Nico is wearing it with a reason. He does it to make a statement. With this earring his exactly saying that he has learned to accept that he is gay and that people should take him as he is.

She couldn't agree with him more. She is very proud of him that he dares to be so open about it. This is really a huge difference with the angst teenage boy that once he was when she met him.

Sometimes she can barely believe that he is one and the same person.

"How are you and Will doing this days?" She asks.

"We are doing fine. We are very happy together." He answers.

"I'm glad to hear that. It must be hard for you to be alone during the day when he has gone to work."

Nico sighs. "You have no idea! Sometimes I miss him so much that it hurts. But I'm always very happy when he returns. Don't get me wrong. I know how important his work is to him. I just don't want to take that away from him. I don't want him to give that up for my sake."

Suddenly Reyna feels a movement in her belly. It seems the baby is awake.

"Nico, come here! The baby is kicking!" She says happily.

Nico comes to her said and gently lay his hands on her belly. He can clearly feel the kicking of tiny feet inside Reyna's belly underneath his hands.

"Hello, in there. Is everything alright there?" He says softly.

Will has told him that it's good to talk to the baby while it's still inside Reyna's womb. So it will get used to the sound of his voice.

" I heard that Hazel is pregnant too and that we will both due in the same month."

Nico nods. "Yes, it's true."

"So, you will become a father and an uncle. You are lucky." Reyna says.

"Yes, and I still have to get used to it myself. It almost sounds too good to be true. Sometimes it's hard to believe how my life has changed during the past years."

Reyna nods. She knows what it's going through him at the moments.

"Yes, and it's going to change even more. But don't worry you will be fine. I'm sure that you will be a great father and a great uncle"

"How can you be so sure?" Nico asks.

"Because I know you and I know your heart. I know what a great and kind man you are. You don't have to worry. Just follow your heart and everything will be just fine."

Nico starts to blush slightly. Her words touched him deeply and he really appreciates it. He only hopes with whole his heart that she is right.


	9. Childbirth

Reyna is now more than eight months pregnant. The moment that she will have to give birth is coming closer. But it seems that the moment will come sooner then she thinks!

It's early April and Reyna is at Nico and Will's home. They are sitting in the backyard enjoying the sunshine. Reyna is wearing a light yellow dress. It's in the late afternoon when Reyna suddenly feels a sharp pain in her stomach and fluid starts to stream down her legs.  
"Reyna, what's wrong?" Nico asks worriedly when he sees Reyna's pained expression.

"I think my waters broke! The baby. The baby is coming!" She cries when a another contraction hits her.

Nico looks at Will. "No, that can't be! It's three weeks to early!" He says slightly panicked.

Will shakes his head while he checks Reyna's condition. "She is right. Her waters did broke. She has gone into labour!"

"What do we do now? Bring her to the hospital?" Nico really starts to become nervous now. The moment he has been waiting for has come sooner than he had bargained for.

"No, it's too late for that. It's dangerous to transport her in this condition. It seems that she has to give birth here. Bring her to our bedroom and lay her in our bed. I will warn Kayla."

Nico nods. "Alright. Is there anything I can do?"

Reyna put her arms around Nico's shoulders to lean on him.

"We need hot water and towels." Will replies.

"Alright I will arrange that." Nico answers.

He supports Reyna inside his house and lead her to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry that I will have to give birth in your and Will's bed!" Reyna says softly while another contraction makes her gasp for breath.

She could have never imagined that it would hurt so much.

Nico gently lay her down on the bed. "It doesn't matter. It's not your fault." He says comfortingly.

The bedroom has cream coloured walls and black curtains are hanging in front of the window. Reyna can sees that they have a lot of wooden furniture. Even the bed itself is made of wood. It gives it all a warm and relax atmosphere. Precisely what Reyna needs at the moment.

While Nico is with her Will takes up the phone and he calls Kayla.

"Here is Kayla, speaking." She answers the phone.

"Hello Kayla, this is Will. I need your help. Reyna has gone into labour! The baby is coming." He says sternly.

"Are you sure? It's three weeks too early." Kayla replies.

"I know. But I am sure. Her waters just broke." He says.

Kayla takes some time to let it sink in. Then she makes a decision.

"Where is she now?" She asks.

"She is in our bedroom laying in our bed. Nico is with her." Will answers.

"Alright. Stay calm. I will come immediately." She says while she breaks the connection.

Will goes to the bedroom. Nico has already fetched a bucket of hot water and towels.

"I just called Kayla. She coming as soon as possible." He says.

Nico nods. He is sitting on a chair next to Reyna while he tries to comfort her. "Don't worry Reyna, everything is going to be alright." He says more to himself then her.

Reyna smiles weakly. Another contraction hits her. She clenches her teeth. Nico hopes that Kayla will come soon. He can't bear to see one of his best friends in so much pain.

That moment Kayla arrives. "I came here as soon as could. How is she?" She asks when she enters the room.

"She is in a lot of pain." Nico answers.

"How are the contractions? Are they steady?" Kayla asks.

Nico nods.

"She has gone into active labour." Will replies.

A few hours later Reyna is close to a climax. The many contractions have exhausted her. She can't take them anymore. For Nico it has become painful to watch. He hates it to see her in this pain. He starts to feel guilty that he has caused her this pain. Yes, he did want to have a child but if he knew that Reyna would suffer this much he would never asked her. "What have I done?" He says to himself. Suddenly he has an idea. He knows it's risky but it's the only one he has got.

"Reyna, years ago during our quest to deliver the Athena Parthenos to camp Half-Blood, you gave me your strength. Do you think that it also works the other way around? Can you take my strength as well?"

Reyna looks at him a little confused. "I don't know. I never tried. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to give you my strength. You gave me yours once and now it's my turn. Please, take it!" He says sternly with an outstretched hand.

For a moment she doesn't know what to do. She looks at Will's reaction. He just nods. He knows what kind of risk Nico is taking but he trusts him completely. she takes Nico's outstretched hand. Energy starts to flow through her. It does give her strength but it's not only that. Just like the last time she give him her strength she gets an intimate look inside Nico's very soul. What she sees overwhelms her. It's not what she remembered from the last time she looked into Nico's soul. The last moment she did everything she saw was pain and suffering. Now she sees all his happiness, his bliss, his love for Will and his hope for the future. It's so beautiful that it brings tears to her eyes and warmth to her heart.

It gives her the strength to continuo. Nico feels that his arm starts to feel heavy and he is a bit light in his head. So he gently breaks the connection.

Soon the moment they have all been waiting for is near.

"Ah, I see the head coming! Your almost there! Just one more push!" Kayla encourages her.

Reyna collects all her strength and with one last push and a loud cry she brings her child into the world.

Will cuts the umbilical cord and takes his newborn child in his arms. He can clearly that the baby is a girl. The baby immediately starts to cry when she takes her first gasp of air.

Nico is overwhelmed when he hears the infants innocent cries.

Hopefully he looks at Will.

"And what is it?" He asks curiously.

Will smiles broadly. "It seems you where right it's a girl!"

Will gently places his newborn daughter on Reyna's belly. She can't take her eyes of the baby. "She is beautiful!" She says with tear-filled eyes. She gently pets the child that is making small noises.

She looks at Nico who is patiently waiting for his turn to hold his newborn daughter. Reyna takes the baby in her arms and hand her to Nico's waiting arms. "Here's your daughter Nico." She says proudly.

At first Nico is afraid to touch her. Will reads his thoughts. "Don't worry Nico, she wouldn't break." He says comfortingly.

Carefully Nico takes the baby in his arms. The first time he sees his daughter he immediately falls in love with her. He is surprised when he sees that his newborn daughter already has a mop of dark curly hair. "She already has a lot of hair!" He exclaims.

The baby's skin has the same warm olive tan as Nico's but the most remarkable feature are her clear large blue eyes.

"Look at that Will, she has your eyes!" He says softly.

Will smiles warmly. "And she even has a beauty mark to finish it." He says when he points at the mole on the baby's left cheek.

"Have you already thought about a name." Will asks.

Nico nods. "Yes, I do."

"I want you to name her." Will replies.

Nico looks at him disbelief. "Are you sure? She is your child too!"

"I know. But I want you to do it. I know there is a name you carry in your heart. Go ahead. I know how much it means to you." He encourage Will.

Nico takes a deep breath. "I will call you Bianca." He says softly to his child with tears in his.

His dream has come true. Not only did he wanted a daughter but he always wanted to name his new born after the sister he has lost many years ago. And now he has the change to do that.

"Then Bianca it will be. I'm sure your sister would have been honoured." Will gently kisses him.

Nico can't take his eyes away from his baby girl. Immediately he starts to feel a strong impulse to protect this child from any harm.

"My dear Bianca, I solemnly swear on the river Styx that I will do everything that's in my power to protect you as long as I shall live!" He says sternly.

Will nods. Although he is worried that this oath might will bring Nico into danger he doesn't have the heart to stop him. He knows how important it is to Nico and he doesn't want to take this away from him. But he hopes with whole his heart that everything is going to be alright and that Nico doesn't need to bring himself in danger in order to protect their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I thought that a daughter would fit Nico more than a son.  
> So that's why I gave him a daughter!  
> I hope you like the name he has given to her!


	10. Special surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only has Nico just become a father but also an uncle.  
> And that both on the very same day!  
> The Fates must be really on his side!  
> Or not?

While Nico is holding his daughter the doorbell rings.

"Who can that be? Nico, do you expect anyone?" Will asks.

Nico shakes his head.

Then the doorbell rings again. "It sounds urgent." Will replies.

He wants to stand up to open the door but Kayla stops him.

"No, stay here. I Will open." She offers.

She opens the front door and sees a sweaty Frank who is panting.

"Frank? What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Hello, Kayla is Nico home?" He asks not answering her question.

"Yes, but I don't know if he has time to receive you. I will asks.."

Frank doesn't even let her finish. "There is no time for that."He says when he enters the house.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Kayla says resentful.

But before she can stop him he has already passed her and runs in the direction of the open bedroom door.

He storms into the room. Nico, Will and Reyna look at him in surprise.

Kayla follows shortly. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop him." She apologizes.

"Nico..I..need..you." He says clearly out of breath.

Nico doesn't understand a word from what Frank is trying to say.

"Maybe you should try to catch your breath first. "Will suggest.

Frank takes a few deep breathes to control his breathing.

"I'm sorry for storming into your house but." Then he sees the baby Nico is holding.

"Oh gods, is that?" He asks in surprise.

"Frank this is my daughter, Bianca." Nico says proudly.

Frank looks at both Nico and the baby in awe. "She is beautiful.

"Thank you. But I think that is not the reason why you come here. " Nico replies

Frank shakes his head. "No, it's your sister Hazel she needs you."

"Is there anything wrong with her?" Nico asks worriedly.

Frank takes a deep breath."Hazel has just given birth to a son."

All three look at him in surprise.

"Really?" Nico says. He can hardly believe what he has just heard.

Frank nods.

"How is she? Is she alright?" Nico asks

"She is fine. Both mother and child are fine. Don't worry she wasn't alone when it happened. Piper helped her. She wishes to see you." Frank explains.

For moment Nico doesn't know what to do. It's difficult for him to choose between his newborn daughter and his sister.

Reyna helps him to make a decision. "Nico, it's okay. I'll be fine. Go, your sister needs you." She encourages him.

Nico looks at Will who nods. "Don't worry. I will stay here with her."

"And I will go with you too. Not that I doubt Piper's profession but as midwife I want to have a look at your newborn son as well. Just in case." Kayla asks.

"That's alright." Frank replies.

Suddenly Bianca starts to cry. " I think it's time for her first meal."Reyna says like she is able to read the newborn child's mind.

Nico gives her to Reyna who start to feed her. She immediately starts to drink.

Nico gently places a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Don't worry. Daddy will be back soon." He says softly.

On their way to Hazel Frank suddenly becomes silent.

"Frank, is everything alright?" Nico asks worriedly.

Frank nods. "Yes, don't worry I'm fine. It's just. You can see when people are dying aren't you?"He asks.

Nico looks at him surprise. "Yes, why?"

"Well, I have been wondering. What if my wooden stick burns up and I die? It will be sad if my son has to grow up without a father." Frank says softly.

Now Nico understand where Frank is going to. "Frank you don't have to worry about that. It's true that I can see when people are dying but your time hasn't come yet. In fact your life aura is bright and that is a good sign. Where is Hazel keeping your life line?"

"It's hanging around her neck. It's in a silk bag and she has attached it to a necklace. So she can keep it close to her heart." Frank tells him.

"In that case you have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me. And if you die I will personally go to the underworld and bring you back." Nico says comfortingly.

Frank looks at him disbelief. "Do you really mean that? Will you really do that for me?"

Nico nods."Of course. I will you're my friend and my brother in law. Besides it will break my sister's heart if she loses you and I don't want her to be broken."

"Unbelievable your daughter and my son both born on the very same day!" Frank exclaims.

Nico nods. "Yes, what can I say, the ways of the gods are unpredictable!"

"Sure, they are!" Frank replies.

"Sorry to disturb you but how did the delivery go?" Kayla asks.

"Everything went well. But Hazel wasn't in control of her powers anymore. She made a pile of precious jewels appear. I still don't know what to do with it."

"Maybe you can sell it to the jeweller to give your son a good start." Nico suggest.

"Yes, that is a good idea! Anyway I accidentally transformed into a Bulldog and I started to bark. I was really embarrassing.

Nico chuckles. "I don't see why. You're a fine guard dog."

When they arrive at Frank's house they are welcomed by Piper. She embraces Nico when she sees him. "Congratulants with the birth of your nephew!"

"Thank you and thanks for helping my sister during her delivery." He replies.

"It was a pleasure. I needed to use some charm speak to comfort her but she did it very well. But I know I am not as good as you in comforting her and I know I can't replace you" Piper explains.

"It' doesn't matter I am glad you did!"

Frank leads them to their bedroom. Hazel is sitting in their bed and his holding her newborn son in her arms.

Nico looks at them in awe. "Nico I'm glad you could come! Please come closer." Hazel says when she sees her brother enter.

Nico does as she asked and now he is standing next to his sister. Her son looks at lot like Frank. He has the same Asian features as him. But he does have Hazel's golden eyes.

"This is your nephew, Nico" She says while she held the baby to him. He carefully takes the baby boy in his arms.

"He is beautiful Hazel. How did you call him?"

"I called him Samuel, Sam for short." She says with eyes filled with emotion.

Nico knows why. It seems that his sister's has named her newborn son after Sammy who was a close friend of her during her past life.

"That's beautiful name! I know what it means to you. Hello there little man." He says softly to the baby.

"How do you feel." He asks.

"I'm fine. Exhausted but fine. But unfortunately I had a little accident. I just couldn't control my powers anymore." She answers while she points at a basket that's filed with precious jewels.

"It doesn't matter. Sometimes it's just hard to control your powers during times of pain or great stress. Hazel there is something I need to tell you. Reyna has given birth to a daughter you have a niece!"

Hazel looks at him disbelief. "You mean that both our children are born on the very same day? That just can't be a coincidence!"

"No, I think it's meant to be." Nico replies.

"Can I see her?" Hazel asks.

"Of course you can. But you have just given birth." Nico warns her.

"Nico is right Hazel. You need to rest first. After that you can she your niece whenever you wish." Kayla ads.

"I think your right. Nico can you tell me her name?"

"I named her after the sister I have lost. Her name is Bianca." He answers.

"That's really beautiful. I'm sure she would have been happy that you named her niece after her."

A tear starts to roll down Nico's check and Hazel gently wipes it away.

"I think I have to go back now. I can't let my child alone for too long." Nico gently hands baby Sam to Hazel.

"I understand." She replies.

"Nico, before you go. Take his this "Frank says while he hands him a hand full of precious jewels. " It's for your daughter to give her a good start!" He winks.

Nico is overwhelmed by this generous over." I don't know what to say"

"Frank is right, Nico. Take it. We have plenty of it." Hazel says encouraging.

"In that case I will accept it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I hope I will see you soon. Greet Will and Reyna from me!" Hazel asks.

"I will" Nico answers while he leaves.


	11. First steps into fatherhood

That night Nico, Will and Reyna are in the nursery. Both Nico and Will want Reyna to stay. Because they believe that it's better for the baby if the mother is close to her the first few days. That's why they prepared a bed for her in the nursery.

Reyna insisted although she knows that she is always welcome she still feels an intruder.

Nico is softly singing to his baby daughter while he is gently rocking her in his arms to lull her to sleep. Both look at him in awe. Neither one of them has ever heard him sing. They didn't know that Nico had such a beautiful singing voice. When she has fallen asleep Nico gently lay her down in her crib. He covers his sleeping daughter with a blanket to keep her warm.

"You really have a wonderful voice." Reyna exclaims.

Nico starts to blush by her reaction. "Well, thank you I guess."

"She is right Nico. It was beautiful. But what kind of song was it?" Will asks.

"It's a traditional lullaby that Italian mother's sing for their children."Nico replies.

"Do you think that your mother song this song to you as well?" Reyna asks.

Nico shakes his head. "I can't remember. Unfortunately I don't remember much from my mother but she might as well did."

"I am grateful that you let me stay here." Reyna says softly.

"You, don't need to thank us for that. As you know you're always welcome."Nico replies. He wonders what is bothering her.

"Yes, but somehow I do feel like an intruder and I.." Nico stops her.

"You're not an intruder Reyna. Do you really think that after everything you have done for us, we will take your child away from you and send you away? Of course we wouldn't! You will always be her mother and there is nothing that can chance that." He says sternly.

"So, does that mean I will be able to raise her together with you and Will?"

Nico nods."That's exactly what it means.

Reyna looks at him a awe. "So when she is old enough you will you tell that I offered myself as her surrogate mother and that I am the one that gave her to you?"

"Yes, we will." Nico says while he looks her deeply in the eyes. She can see in his eyes that he really means it.

"Besides it can cause some serious harm to a newborn child if you take it away from its mother. That kind of harm isn't something that can be easily undone. So it's the best for both you and our daughter not to separate you." Will explains.

Reyna wipes away the tears that has started to flow. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you. All my life I have dreamed to have a child of my own. But when Venus cursed me I thought it would never happen. But now it did. You made my dream come true!" She cries.

Nico puts his arms around her to comfort her" Shhh, it's alright." He says softly when he pets her back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you. But I think it's better if we go downstairs. We don't want to wake up Bianca." Will warns them.

Nico agrees and they all go downstairs and leave the now peacefully sleeping Bianca alone.

The three of them take a seat on the coach in the living room.

Reyna has already stopped crying.

"How's your sister doing? Frank said that she had given birth to a son?" Will asks.

"She is fine. She has given birth to a beautiful son. He has Asian features so he looks a lot like Frank. But he has Hazel's golden eyes. She named him Samuel so that will be Sam for short." Nico answers.

"That's a beautiful name. And how does it feel to be a father and an uncle at the same time." Reyna replies.

Nico sighs. "How does it feel? Well, it's not easy to describe that. There is a lot going through me at this moment. But I can tell you that I'm very happy. I only have to get used to it. That's all."

Nico yawns. "But right now I'm really tired. I think I might go to bed."

"I think we all should go to bed. It has been a very emotional day for all of us." Will replies.

They wish each other goodnight. Will and Nico go to their bedroom and Reyna to the nursery.

The next morning Nico is the first one to awake. Which is quite unusual since he is normally not a morning person. But Will has worked a lot lately and is to Nico's opinion overworked. So he thinks that Will can use some extra sleep. Nico has decided that it his turn to prepare breakfast and he let Will sleep. But not after he kissed Will softly on his forehead. "Vi amo molto" ( I love you very much)" He whispers softly before he gets out of bed. He puts on his black slippers and a dark blue dressing gown.

On his way downstairs he first goes to the nursery. He just can't wait to see his little baby girl. Reyna is awake and she is feeding the baby. "Good morning, bambina. It seems you already have your breakfast." He says softly while he is stroking the baby's silky hair.

"How did the first night go?" He asks.

"It's was good. She woke up a few times during the night and I had to feed her. It seems she has quite a healthy appetite. But much to my surprise she slept peacefully after that."

Nico smiles. "I'm glad to hear that. I was on my way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I can bring something for you here if I want." He offers.

Reyna shakes her head. "That's very kind of you but it's not needed. Actually I'm a little stiff so I can use some movement. So I will come down to have breakfast with you and Will." She answers.

"Sure if you think you can handle it."

Reyna nods.

While Nico is standing in front of the dresser preparing toast, Will comes in silently.

When he is standing behind Nico he start's to massage Nico's shoulders. It makes Nico gasp. "Will" He moans softly.

"I woke up by the smell of fresh coffee and toasted bread." Will says when he gives Nico a morning kiss.

"Oh,Will. Mi amoto che sai. Ti adoro. Sei tu quella che rubato il mio cuore." Nico says softly.

Will loves it to hear his husband speak Italian. "That sounded really beautiful. But what does it mean?" He asks curiously.

"It means, my love you know I adore you. You are the one that stole my heart." Nico answers.

"I couldn't have said it better." Will replies when he gives him another kiss.

Reyna is standing behind him with Bianca in her arms. She likes to see these two men sharing a moment of affection. It's Bianca who breaks the silence with a soft cry. They both turn towards her.

"Sorry, to interrupt you guys." Reyna says.

"It's doesn't matter, Reyna. It seems that little Bianca wants our attention." Nico replies.

Will takes her from Reyna. "Hello there little one! Wow, she is strong. You are a healthy baby girl aren't you?" He says softly to his baby daughter.

"Nico, will you teach Bianca to speak Italian?" Reyna asks.

Nico nods. "Of course I will. Italian is my mother tongue after all. But it would take at least a year before she starts to speak."

The three of them start to eat their breakfast.

"You have already told me a lot about your honeymoon. But what was your most memorable moment?" Reyna asks curiously.

"That was in Verona. I don't know if you know Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?"

Reyna nods.

"Well that tragic love story sets in Verona. Will and I visited a mansion . About that mansion is said that Juliet once lived there with her family. If you know Romeo an Juliet you probably know the balcony scene."

"That is one of my favourite parts." Reyna replies.

"So we went to that famous mansion with its infamous balcony. Will wanted me to stay there and wait. So I waited for what was about to come. But I could have never foreseen what would happen next! Will came from behind the bushes with a banjo in his hands and he started to sing!" Nico exclaims.

Reyna looks at Will awe. "No way, you gave Nico a serenade!"

"I surely did!" He says proudly. "But that isn't all. Al group of tourist was watching us. When I finished singing they all applaud! Later we discovered that they weren't just any group of tourists but a organization that fights for gay rights! All its member were gay and lesbian couples!"

Reyna looks at him awe. "Really! Wow that's amazing!"

"Yes it really was. Later we went to a cafe to drink something together. It was really nice. It was good for me to see that there are more like my and Will." Nico replies.

"I can understand that. If you mind I had planned to do some jogging with my two dogs. I really need some exercise." Reyna stats.

Nico looks at her in shock. "Do really think that is a good idea in your condition? "

Reyna sighs. "Don't worry Nico. I will be fine. It's just I really need some time for myself together with my dogs. I haven't seen Aurum and Argentum since yesterday morning. They probably have started to wonder where I am."

"What do you think of it Will? " Nico asks him.

"I will check your health first. If you are indeed in a good condition you will have my permission to do some jogging" Will says when he takes Reyna's hands in his to check her health. He can feel that Reyna is to his surprise in a perfect condition.

"And, doctor? What do you think? Am I strong enough?" Reyna pleads.

Will nods. "You're in a good condition so I see no reason why not."

Reyna smiles. "I'm glad to hear that. I will get dressed first and after that I will go to my home." Reyna goes upstairs to get dressed.

Will is flabbergasted. "I can't believe it! I have never seen a woman recover so soon after she has given birth to a child."

Nico chuckles. "Well, what can I say. Reyna is not your average woman. If you want her to stay you will have to chain her and even than she will manage to break free."

Will shakes his head. "You're probably right. What a woman."

"Yes I know, Reyna is amazing! You can be proud of your mother little one." He says while he pets little Bianca's head.

"I wonder if our daughter will become so strong and independent as Reyna." Will stats.

" I hope she will. It will be great. But most of all I want her to be her own person. She will have to find her own way in life." Nico says softly.

A few minutes later Reyna is dressed and ready to leave. "I'll see you later." She says when she leaves.

"Have fun!" Will says.

"And be save!" Nico ads.

Although Nico knows that he has nothing to worry about. Reyna can take care of herself. There is nothing in the world that can beat someone as strong and brave as her.


	12. Family Visit

While all his friends and family are waiting for a glimpse of his daughter, Nico is in the nursery. He gently picks Bianca up from her crib. "Hello, there Bambina there are some people downstairs waiting to see you." He says softly while he takes her in his arms.

Bianca gives a soft cry as reply.

He walks down the stairs holding his precious daughter carefully in his arms.

His friends and family start to applaud when they enter the living room. Hazel, who is there with Frank and her son Sam, is the first one to hold her.

"Hazel, here is your niece." He says proudly while hands her to his sister.

Carefully she takes her niece in her arms. She immediately falls in love with the little baby her she is holding in her arms."She is beautiful, Nico. Aww, look at that. She even has a beauty mark." She says when she notices the little mole on the babies left cheek.

Meanwhile Will is holding his little nephew Sam. "You have a beautiful son, Hazel. He is strong and healthy. You did a good job." He says with a warm smile.

"Thanks for the compliment, Will. I am glad to hear that my son is healthy." Hazel replies.

Hazel and Frank aren't they only one who brought their child with them.

Annabeth and Percy have brought their daughter Sofia with them and Jason and Piper are there with their son Raiden. Both toddlers are very curious to the world around them.

Jason embraces Nico. "Congratulants with the birth of your daughter. I'm very happy for you. Both of you." He says to Nico and Will.

"Yes, but we thank it all to Reyna. If she hadn't offered herself to be our surrogate mother than our daughter would have never been born." Nico ads.

Jason nods and he takes Reyna's hands, who is standing next to Nico in his.

"Reyna what you have done for Nico and Will is really amazing. You gave them a beautiful daughter and for that I am grateful." He says. He really admires Reyna for what she has done.

"There is no need to reward me. It's was my choice and it was my pleasure to do it." She replies.

"Don't be so modest Reyna. It has been very generous of you to give them a child. For such a great offer you deserve to be rewarded." Percy ads.

"I totally agree with you, son of Poseidon." A voice suddenly says .

They all look in the direction where the voice is coming from. To their amazement it's the god Apollo himself who has just appeared.

All the quest bow before him. "It's an honour to be in your presence, lord Apollo." Reyna says

"The pleasure is entirely mine, my dear. Hello there my son. Nice to see you." Apollo says when the turns to Will.

"Father, what has brought you here?" Will is surprised to see his father. He did expected that his father would to pay them a visit.

"I have come to see my granddaughter if that's alright." Apollo answers reading his son's expression.

Will nods. "Sure" He carefully takes Bianca from Hazel and hand her to Apollo.

"Father, this your granddaughter, Bianca."He exclaims proudly.

Apollo gently takes his granddaughter in his arms. "Bianca, that's really a beautiful name for this little ray of sunshine. Hello there little Bianca."

Bianca looks at him curiously with wide open eyes. She is too young to realise that she is now looking at a real god. But somehow she senses something. Through her little body she can feel the gods strength.

"It seems she likes me." Apollo says happily.

"Oh, I feel a Haiku come.." He warns them.

Everyone sighs and Will gives him a look that is close to disgust. But Apollo doesn't see it.

" My dear little granddaughter. This my presence to you." He begins.

"Bianca, beautiful child,

You are like a star, shining through the night. Well, did you like it?" He asks Will.

"Well, technically I did." He answers to his own surprise.

"It was beautiful. It really suits her." Nico ads.

"Ah, it seems my son in law has taste. I am glad to hear that." Apollo exclaims. "Of course such a beautiful child as this inspires an artist like me." He adds.

Will sighs. He knows how annoying his father sometimes can be. Then he realises something. "Father that beauty mark on Bianca's left cheek. Was that your idea?"

Apollo nods. "Of course it is! I add it to her as a finishing touch. It's cute isn't it? Well, I think that was it for now. I wish I could stay longer, but I have some other things to do. Goodbye, everyone! And Will take good care of her will you?"  
Apollo disappears in a cloud of golden smoke.

"I will, father." Will says softly.

"Well, that was really unexpected. Oh, Nico before I forget I got a present for your daughter." Percy says when he gives Nico a package.

Nico unpacks it and it reveals a white Pegasus plush toy. Reyna can take her eyes of it.

"Oh, look at that a Pegasus plush toy! That's so cute! I wish I had one when I was little!" She says

"Thank you, Percy." Nico says when he hands the plush toy to his baby daughter. It immediately draws little Bianca's attention. She starts to clutch it in her little hands.

"Oh,look at that. It seems she likes it."Annabeth exclaims.

"I knew it would be a good idea!" Percy stats.

"Nico and Will, I got a present for her too" Frank says. This time it's Will who receives a package. He unwraps it and he is now holding a golden amulet in his hands. Chinese characters are etched within it.

"It's beautiful, Frank but what does it mean?" He points at the Chinese text he is unable to read.

"It's your daughter's name in Chinese. This amulet is meant to protect her from any harm. Hazel gave me the gold and I etched the letters within it." He explains.

Wil carefully hangs the amulet that's attached to a red ribbon around his daughter's neck.

"Nico, do you think that our father will also pay us a visit?" Hazel asks hopefully.

Nico shakes his head. "I don't think he will come now. There are too many people here and as you know our father doesn't like crowded places.

"Oh, that's too bad. You know I really wanted to show him his grandson."Hazel says disappointedly.

"Don't worry he will come but not know. He will come on his own accord and on his own time." He quickly ads. It's almost like he is reading her expression.

"Are you sure he will?" Hazel asks not daring to hope for more.

Nico nods. "Yes, he will. I am sure that he will come to see his own grand children." He comforts her.

"Do you think he will like my son and your daughter?" She asks with new found hope.

Nico gives her a warm smile. "Oh, yes he will love them!"


	13. An old soul trapped into a baby's body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that little Bianca is more than what she seems to be on the first sight.

It's three days ago since Apollo visit them.

Will has left this morning for work. Reyna has also left to go to her own house. She left Nico enough milk to feed Bianca. So Nico is now all alone with his baby daughter. He somehow sees it as a kind of test. Today his father skills will be tested. He wonders if he will pass the test since this whole being a father thing is totally new for him. Somehow he is a little terrified. What if he does anything wrong or what if anything bad will happen today. He wonders what he will do in that case. The only thing he wants is to be a good father. But is he? Or will he fail miserably. These are the things that are going through his mind at the moment.

After he feed her and cleaned her diapers he takes a seat on the couch. Bianca is sitting on his lap.

"Well, Bianca it seems it's just the two of us now. But it seems you don't mind." He says to his daughter.

Bianca is putting the amulet she got as a gift from Frank and Hazel, in her mouth.

"No, don't do that in your mouth Bambina. It's not suitable for that. But this is."

He picks a pacifier from his pocket and puts it in her mouth. She immediately starts to suck on it.

"That's a lot better isn't it."

He sighs deeply. "It's not your fault bambina. It's just I don't know what to do right now. The past six days both Will and Reyna where by my side to help and support me whenever and wherever they could. But now I have to do it all on my own and I am not sure if I am able to do that."

Bianca does nothing in else in reply than staring at her father while she is still sucking on her pacifier.

"What am I doing! Talking to a baby about my problems! I must be really mad. You probably don't even understand what I am saying." Nico sighs.  
Suddenly the room becomes dark when shadows start to collect. Nico can feel a cold wind blowing through his hair.

"She might not understand you, but I certainly do. You think you're not worthy to be the father of this little girl" Says a cold voice.

Nico doesn't even has to look up to see who is talking to him.

"Hello, father!" He says coldly.

Lord Hades appears in the room in front of his son. He is wearing dark robes.

"I know you would come." Nico says.

"I want to see my granddaughter of course. But I have waited. I just didn't wanted to appear at the same time as mister, Look at me I am so awesome. Apollo with his super sized ego and his dreadful haikus. I wonder what's worse. The Fields of Punishment or Apollo's haiku's."

"That's tricky one. Have you already visited Hazel?" Nico asks.

Hades nods. "Yes I have seen her son."

"And did you like him?"

"He looks so much like Frank. There is hardly any darkness inside him. It felt alien when I hold him. But this is more like it!" Hades answers while he takes Bianca in his arms.

To his surprise the baby is not afraid of him. Hazel's son Sam immediately started to cry when hold him but Bianca remains silent. Instead of crying she looks the god of the underworld deep in his eyes.

He sees great wisdom when he looks in the infants eyes. It's clear to him that this is an old soul trapped in a baby's body.

"You know, you're daughter nearly looked like Apollo. That guy has such a great ego that all his children look like almost exact replicas of him. He wanted to the same with your child but I stopped him. All I had to do is to add a little darkness to her and look at the result. She is beautiful isn't she?" Hades explains.

Nico nods. "With your permission, I named her Bianca in honour to the sister I have lost."

"I know you did and I have to say that I am honoured. It really fits her. I can see that she has a strong and sharp mind. She can cause you a lot of trouble! You will have your hands full with her! But as you know how to handle her it wouldn't be a major problem."

Nico sighs. "That's exactly the problem. I just don't know what to do."

"Mmm, maybe I have something that can help." Hades says when he returns Bianca to Nico.

A book appears from the shadows and Hades gives it to Nico. Nico raises an eyebrow when he reads the title. The book is written in ancient Greek.  
"Fatherhood for dummies? Are you kidding me!" He spats.

"Easy, son I only try to help you. You asked for help and here it is. Maybe you can find some useful information in it."

"Alright I will read it. Thanks father." Nico replies.

"You're welcome. You know it's not just a coincidence that both your daughter and Hazel's son are born on the very same day." Hades stats.

"What do you mean?" Nico asks worriedly.

"I think they are born on the same day for a reason. I think the fates have a plan with them. At this moment I am not sure if it's good or bad." Hades answers.

"Then, I hope that both for my daughter's and nephew's sake it's good"

Hades gives him a mysterious smile. At that moment Reyna enters. She has the key to Nico and Will's house and she wanted to see if Nico was alright. He was so tensed this morning.

When she sees Hades she falls on her knees. "Lord Hades, it's on honour in your presence." She says quietly.

"Greetings, child. Nico is this the woman who gave you, your daughter?" Hades asks.

Nico nods. "Yes, father she is the one that offered herself as my and Will's surrogate mother."

"Alright, and did Apollo reward her for what she has done?" Hades asks.

Nico shakes his head.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. It seems that the pleasure will be entirely mine. Rise my child and come forward. I will do what Apollo has forsaken to do. I will reward you for what you have done" Hades gestures Reyna to come closer.

Soon they are standing face to face. Reyna is almost hypnotized by lord Hades piercing dark eyes. They look a lot like Nico's but they are a few shades darker. If that's even possible. They are like tunnels and Reyna is losing herself in them.

"Don't be tensed, child. I am not going to harm you. As a reward for what you have done for my son and his husband I will give you my blessing."

He places his right index finger between Reyna's eyes. For Reyna it's like she is being set on fire. A warm feeling starts to spread in every fibre of her being.

It's an intense emotional moment. Suddenly he releases her. For a short time his mark a silver skull is visible at the place where he just touched her.

As suddenly as it appeared it's gone. But Nico has seen it. He really admires what his father has just done for Reyna.

Reyna looks at the god in awe.

"There is no, need to thank me." Hades says softly.

"My son, before I forget where is Will?"

"Will left this morning. He works in this city's hospital as a doctor." Nico answers.

"I see. You know at first I had my doubts about Will when you married him. As you know I can't stand his father and everything he stands for."

"A son doesn't choice his father." Nico stats coldly.

"You are probably right about that. But that's not the only reason. You see, you and Will are polar opposites. Hence, the two of you couldn't have been more different. But Will has proven himself worthy."

"Well, you know what they say! Opposites do attract. " Nico replies.

"And you are the odd couple that proves that. Anyway, you find yourself a fine husband and I am happy for you. Don't forget the greet him from me when you see him."

Nico nods. "I will."

"Well, I need to go now. There are some things that I have to organize in the underworld. No major things but it has to be done."

"I understand. Goodbye, father.

At that moment the lord of the underworld disappears into the shadows.

The darkness vanishes and the light of the sun start to shine in the living room.

A few minutes later Will comes home.

"Hello, honey I'm home!" He says joyfully when he enters the living room.

He is surprised when he sees Nico and Reyna together. They have a strange look in their eyes. Like some spectacular thing has just happened while he was gone.

"What happened? " He asks slightly worried.

"My father has jus visited us. He came here to see our daughter." Nico answers.

"Really?" Will says in surprise.

Reyna nods. "Yes, and he gave me his blessing as a reward for what I have done for both of you." Reyna ads.

"Well, did you ever. The lord of the underworld comes here personally to pay a visit and I missed everything!" He says disappointedly.

"Well, he wanted me to gave his greetings to you." Nico replies.

"It seems that I have to do it with that." Then Will sees the book in Nico's hands.

"What's that?" He asks.

"Oh, my father gave me that book as a present." He shows it to Will.

Will raises an eyebrow when he reads the title. "Fatherhood for dummies? What is that suppose to mean?"

Reyna starts to giggle when she hears the title.

"Well, what can I say. As you know my father has a strange sense of humour. Apparently he thinks that if it comes to fatherhood we are a couple of dummies." Nico sighs.

"Don't bother, Nico you're father is probably just trying to help in his own strange particular way." Reyna says comfortingly.

"Yes, you maybe a dummy if it comes to fatherhood but you're my dummy. And I love you just the way you are." Will says when he kisses Nico.

"Will, is right Nico. I am sure that everything is going to be fine. You will be a good father for Bianca. I'm sure about that." Reyna ads.

They three of them silently look at Bianca who has now fallen asleep . Nico takes her in his arms.

"Don't worry little one. I promise you that we will always be there for you come what may." He says softly. He stands up from the couch to bring his daughter to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like Hades gift!


End file.
